The TimeGame
by Chocochino11
Summary: odds grandaughter has grown up listening to him tell stories about lyoko,stories she doesn't believe. but when a game sends her back in time she meets odd and his friends and has a good time..until things start going very wrong..finally complete
1. Prologue

just for starters, I don't own anything I mention in this story, other than the characters I made up (like carys, DUH!!)…….anyways, enjoy!! ) -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"Now everyone, we have a new student today." Says Mrs. Marson as an eleven-year old girl walks slowly to the front-center of her new classroom. "Children this is Carys Della-Robbia." The girl looks out shyly at the class, and goes to sit where she was told. That girl is me, and I do not want to be there.

I was only at Kadic Academy because my Grandpa Odd made me go. I still don't know why. He says there's something special about it… whatever. His ideas are always a little whackish. Like he tells me these weird stories about 5 kids who would save the world using some "super-computer" thing. I don't believe one bit of it. He also gave me this handheld game that's almost just like his stories. It's, again, weird but strangely fun. In fact, I play it almost all the time…... -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok people I know it's a little weird, but I had to start out explaining some things, I'll try to make the rest of it a little less lame….. please R&R, even if you tell me it's horrible please review anyway, thanks! )


	2. Oh my god

**Chapter 2**

**Oh My God**

I sat, actually I kindof slouched, against a chair in the back of the room, meanwhile all the little kids in my neighborhood, and almost all the little kids in the city, pushed and shoved to be in the front by my grandpa. He was going to tell another one of his weird "lyoko" stories, and the only reason I was there, was cuz I had to help him with all the little brats.

Even when I was their age, which was about five, I didn't believe his stories. "_Why did my parents have to die and leave me with this lunatic." _I would often think to myself. He had ignored me for five years, and then got chosen to be my guardian. _"Great choice mom and dad." _

I was tired of listening to wacko stories told by a wacko, and of him not knowing anything about me, or what's best for me. He just had me pack up my stuff and move, from my great home, plus all my friends, in California, to some place in France. And now he had this bright idea of sending me to some boarding school 4 hours away. I'm telling you, he was crazy!!

As he finally got into the so-called "good part" of the story, I finally got to sneak away and back up to my room. I pulled the game my grandpa had given me out from under my bed. His stories lasted for hours most of the time, so I wouldn't be missed at all. Now I could actually have some real fun.

_One hour later………_

"BAM" I smiled as I saw a crab-like creature blow to a million pieces, after shooting it with a laser arrow from the wrist of a purple, cat-like thing. I was doing one of my favorite things of all time. I was playing my "Code Lyoko" handheld game. It was based on my Grandpa Odd's wacko stories, but it was fun nonetheless.

I had to switch characters and was soon playing a girl with pink hair and pink clothes. All I had to do to get to the next level was deactivate the red tower. Just as the girl vanished, through the tower's viney wall, the game's screen went black. Only five seconds later, a strange black symbol appeared, and I vanished too.

I fell and landed hard on my back in a place covered in ice, and then noticed my cool new wardrobe: I had on jean capris, a short, silver, one-sleeved shirt, with pink designs all over it, and silver-and-pink tennis shoes. Plus I noticed a blue bracelet around my wrist, a microphone attached to my side, and my really long brown hair was in a low ponytail and had blond highlights.

I could only take this awesome new look in for a few moments, because I felt something sharp strike my back. I turned to see a boy a little older than me in a samurai-ish outfit holding a long sword. He actually looked just like one of the characters in my handheld game.

He stood there in a ready-to-fight stance, and I ran. Oh boy did I run. I ran till there was nowhere left to run, and that didn't take long. I was running at the speed of light!! Only problem… the other boy could too.

"_Just like in my game" _I thought.

Then something hit me. I still don't know if it was the boy's sword again, or some strange sensation, but whatever it was it made me realize something.

"Oh my god…." I said really loud. "I'm in Lyoko!!"

The boy looked at me like I had ten heads, and some voice came out of nowhere.

"Who is that Ulrich?" The mystery voice said.

"I don't know." The boy, whose name was apparently Ulrich, replied looking upwards. At seeing Ulrich reach for his sword again, I started to sprint again, but didn't make it as far. Someone tripped me and sent me flying across the ice. When I landed I looked up to see a girl about the same age as Ulrich standing next to me. She looked like one of those Japanese geisha people, and was holding a paper fan to my neck. Ulrich ran up to us, sword in hand. I backed up as far as I possibly could and slammed into an ice-rock. Then I panicked a little, okay I panicked a lot, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. My scream sent Ulrich and the girl stumbling backwards, and I didn't stop until Ulrich clamped his hand over my mouth.

"If I let go, will you please stop screaming?" He asked with a tone that sounded like he was both annoyed, and exhausted, at the same time. I nodded and he let go. I was breathing really hard, and they realized I wasn't going to try to fight them or run. So Ulrich put his sword back in it's holder, and the girl put her fan behind her back. I sat up against the ice-rock and they just kindof stood there. When I stood up I brushed myself off, even though I noticed my clothes, and body, were just as perfect as when I landed there.

"So," The girl began to break the dead silence, "Who are you?"

"I'm…." I was cut off when the two drew their weapons again. Only this time, they were looking behind me. I turned around to see a huge, octopus-like thing hovering over me. I turned back to see them running, and I was off.

When we reached a tower somewhere, it had a red glow around it, and they ran in anyways. I followed them through the viney wall.

When we all stopped I was the only one out of breath, and so they were looking at me.

"So as……….. I was saying." I managed to get out between multiple deep breaths.

When I was finally back to normal breathing I looked up at them and said, "I'm Carys Della-Robbia." And I held out my hand to shake like my parents had taught me to always do.

That was the second time that day that they stared at me like I had ten heads.


	3. Questions and confusion

**Chapter 3**

**Questions and confusion**

I slowly recoiled my hand and they continued to stare at me, as if I was a hallucination of their imagination.

"So, who are you two?" I asked with a nervous tone in my voice, still somewhat afraid of them.

When the girl snapped out of her trance-like state she looked at me and said, "I'm Yumi. Did you just say Della-Robbia?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, being incredibly confused at this point. I didn't get it, it was just a name.

"Because…" Yumi began to say, and was stopped by seeing Ulrich slowly shaking his head of chocolate-colored hair.

"How did you get in here?" Came the mystery voice again. I recognized, this time, that it was a boy.

"I thought one of you three might know," I shouted, looking upwards like Ulrich had done earlier. I was sure I was going crazy, talking to the ceiling, "or could you at least get me out of here?"

"This has got to be a trap of Xana's, or something." I heard Yumi whisper a little too loud to Ulrich.

"_Xana" _I thought. "_That's another name from my game, that's the demonic artificial intelligence trying to kill all the characters." _

I became dumbstruck. I had at first thought it absolutely impossible. There was no way Lyoko could have been real. But it was all right in front of me. Yumi and Ulrich weren't acting like a character in a video game would, which was what I had originally thought they were. They seemed like somewhat real people, and they were also like the kids from my grandpa's stories. Xana was also someone in the stories, and if Yumi and Ulrich were real, then Xana was too.

"_But they can't be real," _I started to debate with myself inside my head, "_stop being crazy, you're probably having a dream."_

I stumbled backwards trying to think all this through. When I collapsed down onto the blue, bull's-eye-like, center of the platform in the tower, some unknown force lifted me up. I freaked out and scrambled to get down as I floated weightlessly above the other two.

After a little while I was let go. Not realizing that there was a place nearby to land, my hands fumbled through the thick air for something to grab onto. As soon as I felt it, I clutched onto something thick, and metal, floating high in the middle of the tower.

I tried for several minutes to swing myself up. And after nearly slipping 20 times, I was on another platform. I glanced down to make out Ulrich and Yumi far, far below, and scooted back a couple inches.

Turning around, I saw there was a small, semi-transparent, interface panel hovering over the platform floor. I had seen this in my game a thousand times, and I knew exactly what it was.

"_I wonder..."_ I thought, and reached my hand out to the interface.

A blue handprint appeared and faded, and I quickly jerked my arm back, as my name began to show up letter by letter on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Came a shout from below, I couldn't really tell who it was, and I really didn't care. By now I was grinning from ear to ear. The interface in my game only let certain people use it. And if that was the case here, I was glad to be one of those special people, even if I was only in a dream.

"Code," the panel typed in by itself, "LYOKO." I gazed around to see the light blue, digital images falling down around the inside of the tower.

"Jeremy, what did she do?" I glanced down to see Yumi shouting frantically up to the ceiling.

"She…" The mystery voice, apparently called Jeremy, started to say. Then there was a long pause. He at long last said, "She deactivated the tower. I'm just gonna bring you two back now, the Return To The Past program isn't working."

"Okay." I heard the two of them holler from below.

"Wait," I yelled upwards, "What about me?" Even if it were a dream, I'd rather be wherever Jeremy was bringing them back to than where I was.

"I don't know kid," Jeremy said uneasily, "can I trust you?"

"Of course." I, again, yelled. I was a little madder now. There was silence from him. Then muffled voices that made me realize that Yumi and Ulrich were already wherever Jeremy was.

I had waited for at least 15 minutes at the top of my little platform when they started to talk to me again.

"Alright, I'm going to try to bring you out," I heard Jeremy say.

"But that doesn't mean we still don't trust you," came a boy's, I think it was Ulrich's, voice, quickly after Jeremy's.

I suddenly felt a tingle in my feet that made it's way slowly up to my head. I became aware of my body becoming a thin, green, wire frame, and then disappearing completely.

When I opened my eyes again I was in a golden cylinder that was spewing out smoke. Above me were three cloudy faces. They looked so creepy I screamed again, and one of them said,

"Relax, it's just us."

A hand reached out through the smoke and helped me up from the floor. The three of them took me into an elevator, and up to a room with a huge, digital, light blue sphere floating by a computer and chair.

"Now," Yumi began, "who are you, where did you come from, and how did you get in there?" She threw all three questions at me, while the two boys stood behind her.

"Well, Carys Della-Robbia, my house, and absolutely no idea." I stated with an annoyed tone. They all began to stare at me again. It was getting rather annoying.

Just as Jeremy was starting to say something, the elevator door opened. Out emerged a boy with blonde, spiked hair, with a purple spot in the middle. He was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, over another pink one. That I found very weird. Behind him was a girl with pink hair, dark pink boots, and dark pink overalls over a light pink hooded sweater.

They were a little out of breath, like they had been running a lot.

"Okay, Jeremy, we're here." Said the weird-haired boy. "What's…" He stopped talking when he noticed me.

He walked over with a puzzled look on his face. It was the same look Ulrich had given me when I had realized I was in Lyoko. That look was getting annoying, too. People back home would do that when they found out I was an eleven-year-old in high school.

"Who's she?" He asked, pointing at me with his thumb.

"Wait, you don't know her, Odd?" Said Jeremy. The boy, or Odd I guess, shook his head.

"Why, should I?" He asked.

The rest of the gang, except the pink girl, just stared at us. They looked completely baffled. 


	4. What in the

**Chapter 4**

**What in the…**

I was just as clueless as he was. How am I supposed to know someone I just met?

"What's up today guys, did you take some crazy pills or something?" He said jokingly, as he looked around at his friends. "I've never seen her before in my life, how would I know her?" It was as if he was saying everything that was on my mind.

"What's going on here?" Asked the pink-haired girl.

"That's what I'm wondering too." I said as I leaned against a nearby, metal wall.

"How common can the last name, Della-Robbia, be?" asked Ulrich.

"It isn't." Odd and I replied in unison, though I don't think the question was directed at us.

Odd turned to face me.

"How would you know that?" He questioned with a suspicious look on his face.

"Because that's my last name." I said as I wandered around the room, examining all the cool machines and stuff. The room became so silent; it was almost like a graveyard.

"I've told you that three times now." I said while throwing some component I found up and down in my left hand. Odd and the pink girl gave me the same gawking look the other three had earlier.

"That's why we thought you would know her." Yumi said in this matter-of-fact voice.

"I don't get it, what's up with you people and my name?" I asked. I was more irritated than ever now. "This is getting ridiculous."

Strangely, Odd walked back into the elevator, and closed the large, mechanical door. Five seconds later it opened again and he walked out with his hands over his face.

When he lowered his hands to his sides he looked at me and threw them over his head.

"Ugh, you're real!!" He said, over-exaggerating the sentence a little.

"Yes," I said, "and I'm trying to figure out if the five of you are too." I still thought I was in a dream, even more than ever now.

"What," said Jeremy. "Of course we're real."

"No you're not." I said. I was still battling myself inside my head, and the side that said I was dreaming was winning. "No… you're just a dream I'm having because I fell asleep playing that game. Now I'm gonna wake up, and you'll all be gone."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I pinched my arm to try and wake myself, but it wasn't working. This had started out cool, but was going bad. When I opened my eyes again, I could see Odd doing the "cuckoo" sign out of the corner of my left eye.

"Guys it's almost dinnertime, can we please go eat? Maybe this psycho will be gone when we get back." I stood there, trying to put the pieces together in my head, while all of them loaded into the elevator. Lagging behind, the pink girl watched the confused expression on my face.

"Come on, Aelita." Said Jeremy, and soon they were all gone.

The more I thought about it all, the more my head hurt. So I decided to try to find a way out of the building instead.

Well, that took about a half hour; the place was HUGE! When I did get out, I crossed the large brick bridge in front of me, and wandered through a forest with a path already cut out.

The place was beautiful. It must've been spring wherever I was because all the trees were covered in leaves. The flowers were in full bloom, in the most radiant colors I'd ever seen.

I walked a little slower along the trail, and soon something shining in one of the flowerbeds caught my eye. I squatted down to find a small, silver chain nestled in with some dandelions. I pulled it out to see it was a necklace. It had a small, silver heart, strung on the silver chain, along with a silver, music note pendant. I put it around my neck, thinking no one would miss it if they left it in the woods. Clipping it around my neck, the heart began to glow a bright blue.

The second I looked up, a large building came into view. I thought it was a little strange that it hadn't been there before, so I decided to go check it out. I walked up to the building and noticed there was a whole cluster of them scattered around in a small area. A black, metal fence surrounded them with a tall gate at the front.

I looked in the full-length window of, what seemed to be, a cafeteria. I saw the five kids from the factory sitting at one of the tables, eating. That made me realize how hungry I was.

Since I thought it was just an ordinary café restaurant in some city, I walked right in. I kinda wanted to freak out that Odd kid too. I noticed a large sign on the wall as I walked in. But the biggest surprise was the title at the top.

"**KADIC ACADEMY CAFETERIA RULES." **The sign said in big, black letters.

"_Hey,"_ I thought, _"I go to Kadic Academy. I was zapped to some factory near my school." _I then knew I wasn't going crazy, or dreaming. Those kids had just been messing with my head. _"Well, that's what you get for being an eleven-year-old in high school."_ I sighed, grabbed a tray, and headed into the lunch line. There were a lot of kids, but I figured they were the ones who got to stay during the weekend, unlike me.

The lunch lady was a different person than usual, but I was too hungry to notice right then.

I looked around for a place to sit. (This was hard considering everyone was taller than me.) I at last found an empty table in the back, three tables away from the factory kids. I sat my tray down on the small, gray table, and began to eat. I ate quietly, gazing out the window at the tall dark shadows created by the other buildings.

Soon I heard a bell noisily ringing. Lunch was over, and it was time to go back to my dorm-room. Since I was tired I decided I'd call my grandfather in the morning. He probably wouldn't notice I was gone till then anyways.

After making my way up what seemed like a billion steps I finally reached my door. Surprisingly it was unlocked, and I walked in. I saw a person sitting at my desk, and, since I don't have a roommate, found this very peculiar.

"Hey," I said, trying to get the person's attention, "what are you doing in my room?"

The person twisted around and I found it was Aelita, the pink girl from the factory.

"This is my room." She said.

"Look, at that factory, I didn't mind you messing with me. But can you please leave me alone now," I whined. I was too exhausted for this.

"This has been my room since the day I got here," she said.

"No, it's been mine. Really I'm too tired for this. Can you and your friends just leave me alone till tomorrow, at least?" She sighed, got up, led me out the door, and began to take, more like drag, me down the staircase.

"_Why me?"_ I thought, "_I just want to go to bed."_

When we reached the main floor, I was sleepwalking, and she still had her lively pace. She took me into the main office, and began to ask the secretary a question, while I fell asleep standing up.

"Miss!" I heard a sharp bark in my ear and was jolted awake.

"What's your name, Miss?" The secretary inquired, her voice calmer now.

"Carys Della-Robbia," I said sleepily, and then yawned. She sat down at her computer and began typing. Aelita and me stood there for a few minutes, until the secretary spoke again.

"Funny," she said, "You're not even in the school's records. Aelita you can go back to your room while I talk to Miss Carys." Aelita walked quietly out of the office, and I groaned and slumped back onto a chair.

"Hmmm… Della-Robbia," the secretary thought for a moment, "any relation to Odd?"

"No" I said with a lot of attitude, "why does everybody ask me that? Look, my grandpa enrolled me in this school 3 weeks ago; I have been here since then, and I've been in that room."

"And who is your grandfather?" The secretary asked. By the look on her face, I could tell she was too tired for this as well.

"Odd Della-Robbia" I suddenly smacked myself on the forehead. "Oh god!" How could I have been such an idiot?!?! I was suddenly wide awake, and looking around the room more intently than I had the factory.

The sleepy secretary was not Ms. Garant, like back at home; I couldn't even read the name on this ladies nameplate. The office was set up so different, it didn't even have the same furniture. Plus, everything was way low-tech. No automated-robot secretary helpers, or even a voice-activated computer.

I bolted out the door and sprinted down the hallway. Where I was running to, I'm still not exactly sure of. I just had to get out of there before that lady called the police, and got me sent to the loony bin.

"_How could I be so stupid?" _I thought while dodging the few people still walking around the wide hallways. _"That Odd kid acts almost just like my grandpa. His friends have the same names as the kids in the stories. And they look to be the ages my grandpa says they are. Lyoko is, overall, real enough too, and so is the factory."_

My necklace began to glow so bright it was blinding, and my thoughts, and running, were cut short when I turned a sharp corner and got sent to the floor by something big and hard that just happened to be there.

"What in the…" I heard someone say, while I rubbed my aching head.

I glanced up to see a boy wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. His hair was up to a point, and had a purple splotch in the middle.


	5. Who To Trust?

**Chapter 5**

**Who To Trust??**

It was Odd, and he had been talking to a girl, at least, before I slammed into him.

The girl had almost shoulder-length, dark brown hair, with two red streaks. She was wearing a gray t-shirt, dark brown choker, and an orangish-reddish skirt over black leggings.

Both of them watched me as I picked myself up from the ground. Actually, Odd was kindof glaring at me. I guess I had interrupted some important conversation.

"I'm sorry," I said as I started to walk away, picking up a little more speed with every step.

I heard mumbling behind me, and slowed down; figuring they were talking again. But then it stopped, I heard footsteps, and felt a hard poke on my shoulder. Startled, I jumped and spun around. There Odd was, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ok, we need to talk." He said, and walked forward. I followed him, even though I could've just run away.

He led me up (you guessed it) more stairs, to a room that I guessed was his, since he had the key in his pocket. There were two beds, but no one else was in there at the moment. I sat down on the empty bed. I had a feeling I was gonna be there awhile.

"If you're gonna ask me who I am, you already have my answer," I said. I knew what his first interrogation question was gonna be, before he even started talking. So I didn't let him ask it.

"What are you my long-lost sister or something?" he said sarcastically. He was getting frustrated too.

"Actually, I'm your gr-," I began to say granddaughter but quickly changed. "Great cousin twice removed?" I just made something up off the top of my head. "Yeah, that's it." I couldn't tell him I was his granddaughter; he'd think I was insane.

"Oh." He said. The expression on his face had changed.

"Yeah… my parents… said to find you… and you… would show me around?" My light blue eyes darted around the room as I tried to make something up. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Well why didn't you tell me that earlier?" He said. Then I remembered, Grandpa Odd believed anything I told him.

"_Wow, he was even more gullible as a kid,"_ I thought.

"Hey, what's with that?" He asked, pointing at my neck. I looked down to see the heart glowing again.

"I knew it." I heard an angry voice, and looked up to see the girl Odd had been talking to earlier. She was standing in the doorway, with flames in her eyes that were directed at Odd.

"Wait Sam!" Odd shouted as the girl fled from the doorway. I looked out the door, over his shoulder, to see an empty hall.

"Who was that?" I asked, still looking over his shoulder.

"No one. Don't you have your own room to go to?" He was starting to get mad at me again, so I knew he'd hate my real answer to his question.

"Uhh… yeah." I didn't want any more trouble, so I lied. And lying was getting easier every second. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, whatever." He said, and closed the door the second I was out.

I knew it wasn't good to get my Grandpa mad at me. At least, if I wanted him to trust me. But I had another smaller problem.

"_How the heck do I find somewhere to sleep at 10 o' clock at night?"_ I wondered. I soon began searching the halls for a place for the night. Maybe an empty room or something. I pretty quickly gave up, and settled down on the floor in a corner of a hallway, using the worn-out, brown backpack I had gotten from my grandparents, as a pillow. I woke up pretty early; no one would see me.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Well I was wrong about no one seeing me. It was only one person, but I hated the person it was.

"I didn't know we had hermits at this school." I heard a weird laugh, and slowly opened my weary eyes.

Casting her shadow over me was a girl with almost waist-length black hair. She had on a light-pink top with darker pink short sleeves. Also maroon pants with a short skirt, which was the same color as her sleeves, over them. And a wide yellow headband.

"And I didn't know we had freaks at this school," I said as I got up. "But I guess we were both mistaken." Her face got red with anger at this remark, and I just smiled back.

When she had stormed off, I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. This was a little difficult considering my backpack was pretty heavy, and my arms and shoulders weren't fully awake yet.

I slowly walked the sunlight-filled corridors, looking for a staircase or something. It had been dark when I'd wandered the halls last night. So I wasn't sure exactly where I was, or where I was going at the moment. I just hoped it wasn't back towards Odd's room. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I was a stalker.

I finally found a staircase and started making my way to the ground floor. I knew my way around there perfectly. As I reached the platform on the fourth floor, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, you're that strange kid from the factory." I spun around to see Ulrich five steps above me. He came down to the fourth floor landing, and I stood frozen where I was. I had been greatly hoping I wouldn't run into any of the factory kids. It just wasn't what I needed at the moment.

"I'm strange?" I said when I unfroze myself. "You're the anime samurai-warrior thing."

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that." He said calmly. "So Odd told me you're his great cousin 3 times removed or somethin'."

"Oh he did, did he?" I said.

"Yeah, last night. You need to tell us these things, you really creeped us out." He stated as we continued down the staircase. I knew the "us" he was referring to. And I now knew who the bed, I had sat on while talking to Odd, belonged to.

We talked for a few more minutes as we descended the gray, cement-like stairs. I came to find that Ulrich was a pretty nice guy. He was a year older, but a grade younger, than me. This didn't bother either of us… strangely (it bothered most people). It was the first slightly normal conversation I'd had since I got there.

He told me a little bit about the other kids in the gang, and I told him about my family. Leaving out that Odd was my grandpa, of course. The only topic he seemed to stray from was the factory, and Lyoko.

The entire time there was only one thing on my mind though, _"YES, I got someone to trust me!!!"_ I was so happy. I had no idea it was that easy.

Well I soon found out that Ulrich was the only one it was going to be that easy with. I found that out when we bumped into them at the bottom of the staircase. They smiled at the sight of Ulrich. But when their gaze turned to me, it was not a happy one. The cold, hating glares made me want to run and go cry somewhere, but my feet were rooted to the cement stair as my eyes met theirs. I returned the icy glower and angrily jolted back up the endless flight of steps. I wasn't going to go cry though. I was going to find someone.

I knew her in the future. I knew she hated them. And I knew she'd help me get back at Odd. The gang's stares had given away that he'd told them a lie about me to make them hate me for whatever reason. I knew she would help me at that. I had recognized her earlier. I knew where to find her too.

I was going to find Sissi.


	6. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 6**

**The Truth Hurts**

_I know what you're thinking now… "Why would she want to do something bad to her own grandfather?"_

_But I'll let you know that I have my reasons._

I was pacing through the halls muttering, "Gotta find her, gotta find her," under my breath.

When I was about to turn the next corner, the heart pendant began to glow a bright, silvery blue.

"Great, what now?" I said. I made sure to look around the corner in case there was anything to slam into there. But what I saw instead made me smile.

Sissi was standing by two geeky-looking kids. She was complaining to them about something. I sort of chuckled at the fact that it might be me.

"Oh look, it's the hermit, boys." She sneered at me.

"It's nice to see you too, Sissi." I said as I walked over to them. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"It had better be to apologize. No one insults me like that and gets away with it. You're lucky I didn't tell my father." She said and turned her head with a scoff. She looked like she was waiting for me to kneel down and beg her forgiveness or something.

"Well, it's something like that. You hate that Odd kid right?" I questioned.

She turned toward me a bit. "Yes, go on." I had gotten her interested! Now I just needed to get rid of the geeks.

"Well, I was… actually, can you get rid of freak-geek boys, please?" I saw the emotionless expressions on their faces turn to offended.

They looked at Sissi as if she would help them.

"You heard her, get lost!!" She said and shooed them away.

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you could help me."

"With what?"

"I want to get back at him," I snapped, and put an angry expression on my face for emphasis. "And his friends too."

"Well if your plan involves hurting Ulrich then you can count me out. I would never hurt my darling Ulrich."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. As long as you help." At the moment I didn't care who else it involved, so long as it involved Odd.

"Well, I do have a plan I've been longing to try." She said and trailed slowly off the words.

"What is it?" I asked.

"_This oughta be good." _I thought sarcastically. Then she started whispering something in my ear.

When she had finished telling me, I nodded and she walked off. She yelled back to me, saying not to tell anybody, and then disappeared around a corner.

_Now, again, I know what you're thinking. "What a total bitch!" But like I said I had my reasons._

_I've learned that when you're someone like me, you can't take crap from anybody. I learned that when I got into high school. So really you can thank Grandpa Odd for making me like that._

I was starting to get hungry and decided to try and find the cafeteria again.

It actually wasn't that difficult. I just followed the flocks of students headed there already.

Once there, I bought lunch and searched the cafeteria. I was looking for the factory gang. But it was even more crowded than yesterday, so it took me a bit longer.

The first person I saw was Ulrich, thankfully. He was sitting alone at the table.

"Hey Ulrich." I said as I went up to the table.

"Oh, hey Carys!" He said. I was surprised that he actually looked glad to see me. At least Odd hadn't gotten to him.

"Can I sit here?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, sure." He said, motioning to the seat across from him.

The next person to come sit at the table was Jeremie. He was carrying a laptop, and it didn't look like he had anything to eat. He didn't say anything to either of us. He just sat down and started typing away on his computer.

After that they all came one by one every few minutes. None of them bothered to talk to me. It was Ulrich who got me involved in the conversation. But even then it was at a minimum.

At one point I decided to stop talking and not care what they said. But shortly after that Jeremie's laptop started beeping. I looked up to see the gang frantically staring at him.

"We gotta go guys!" He said worriedly. And they deserted the table and began to run out of the cafeteria and back towards the woods.

I knew this was my chance, my chance to put Sissi's plan in action. I bolted out the door and followed, keeping a safe distance away. They were going down into a sewer. At least, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd were. Ulrich and Yumi had stayed back to fight off the newly- insane teachers who had recently attacked us.

When I got down the ladder, I could hear rolling wheels in the distance. I saw two skateboards propped up against the wall next to me, and grabbed one of them. I had never even stood on a skateboard before, but I had to keep up. Besides, it looked easy enough.

As I went on, it was almost like being on one of the hover- boards from my time, except I was on the ground.

I finally saw them again when we were out of the sewers. They were running across a bridge, and going back into the factory. I followed them and then decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. I went downward and beat Aelita and Odd to the scanner room. Then I hid behind one of the scanners.

I was there for a good twenty minutes as they were virtualized and I guess they fought on Lyoko.

Then Jeremie's voice broke the silence in the room. "Ulrich and Yumi won't answer their cell phones, and you guys really need help. Ugh, what isn't going wrong today?!?!"

Without even thinking for a second, I sprung up and shouted, "I can help!"

"Wait a second, did you fol-" Jeremie began.

"Yes, yes I did!" I cut him off. "It's me, Carys, and I can help!!" Jeremie didn't talk for a minute. "Come on," I yelled to him, "give me a chance."

He sighed and nervously said, "ok."

I smiled and stepped into the nearest scanner. As the golden walls closed the opening, I heard Jeremie's voice again.

"Scanner Carys… Transfer Carys… Virtualization." I was blasted with a shaft of cold air, and I threw my head backwards, and closed my eyes.

When I reopened them, I was on my hands and knees in a giant forest. Everything was more basic shaped than a real wood would be, though. I was in the forest sector, and a few yards away I saw Aelita and Odd dodging laser beams on an over-board.

I ran up to them, and then realized something. "Uh, Jeremie!!! What are my powers?" I yelled while trying to dodge the beams now aimed at me.

"I don't know, try your microphone. Maybe it does something." He replied.

I pulled the mike out of my belt and tried pressing the on button. When I did, a loud guitar note came flying out, along with a wide cylinder of blue light. The light just missed Odd and Aelita on the over-board.

"Hey, watch it, will ya?" Odd yelled down from above.

"Sorry, still figuring out the new equipment." I yelled back, as I frantically tried aiming the mike at our attackers.

I was a little off and ended up blowing up a tree. But the light was a continuous solid beam, so I swung it sideways and struck one of the crabs.

I smiled, but the crab was quick. As another laser beam was fired at me, I ducked and put my hands over my head (to this day I have no idea what I was thinking). The thing was I was still in the way of the shot, but I felt no impact. I stood up and found I could not see my body anymore. I was invisible!

I began running towards the crab, and made myself visible just as I jumped on it. I was the quick one this time, and aimed my mike right at the target, and pressed the on button. I jumped backwards off the crab, as it exploded into a million digital pieces.

Me and Odd went on fighting the million things attacking us, Aelita was heading for the red tower, and Odd suddenly became furious.

"Why did you follow us?" Odd yelled at me.

I knew he wouldn't like my answer to this question either, so I threw one at him. "Why did you make everyone hate me?"

We went on like that for several minutes. Dodging, shooting, and questioning. But it was his seventh question that I couldn't make up an answer for.

"Why couldn't you have just left us alone? We would've managed ourselves." He shot the question at me, and I knew it was time for the truth.

"Because I'm your granddaughter." I said just loud enough for him to hear. Then I stopped trying to defend myself. "And I cared about you guys." I was blasted with a beam from a hornet.

"Goodbye Odd." I said. "It's just a matter of time, when all things come to an end. But don't worry, the future awaits." He stopped to look at me, as my body became a green wire frame.

Then over the noise came Jeremie's voice. "Return to the past now…"

Then everything around me became white, and the forest faded away.

_**Hey people… Chocochino here!! Ok so I know it's really cheesy, but I've been sick… plus my eyesight's going screwy and I may need glasses, so bear with me ok… anywho, I'm probably gonna end the story in chapter 7, unless anyone has a clue on how to extend it, and if so I'd like to know… but whatever…**_


	7. Fading and Flickering

-1**Chapter 7**

**Fading and Flickering**

When I opened my eyes again, I was surrounded by trees. I was back in the forest outside of Kadic. The sun was shining off of my necklace, towards a clearing in the woods.

I strolled over to the clearing and found nothing there. Just a tree stump by a small patch of sunlight. Then I noticed, my necklace wasn't the only thing shining. My clothes weren't the plain blue t-shirt and jeans that I had been going around in at Kadic before. My clothes were the ones I wore back home.

My tight-fitting, long-sleeved, silver dress, with the metallic blue belt. Plus my tall silver boots. My hair was back to normal too. It was back in a high ponytail with four blue streaks. My ETC-Phone was back at my side as well, along with my bag of techno-chips.

I figured I was back in 2080. I mean, wouldn't you, if you were me? That wasn't the case though. I knew when I saw Ulrich. He was walking along a path in the woods. Somehow I felt there was something special about the clearing, like I wouldn't want to lose it, but I ran up to Ulrich anyway.

"Hey Ulrich." I said. He didn't turn around. "Hey Ulrich!" I said a little louder this time. He still paid no attention. I went over to put a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand, pulled forward, and flipped me over his shoulder. "WOAH!" I yelled as I flew through the air. "Hey Ulrich." I choked out after I'd landed. He still had a grip on my hand.

"Oh, sorry Carys!" He exclaimed as he pulled me to my feet.

"No problem, I'm fine." I said as I brushed myself off.

"You know it helps to actually say the words instead of mouthing them." He joked, but I had no idea what about.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"What did I just say?" He joked again.

Then I put my hands on his shoulders and yelled, "Can you hear me?"

"Well, I can now," he replied, "now that you're actually speaking."

I thought for a second, took my hands off his shoulders, and said, "Ulrich do you copy?" He just stood there, so I put my hand on his arm and repeated the question. He replied this time, and we both got what was going on.

I was becoming less connected to this time, and getting more and more obsolete.

We needed to get back to Kadic and find Jeremie, before I didn't exist in any time. Then I thought of something, and boy was I glad to have my own clothes back on. I reached into my techno-chips bag, and pulled out a small black chip. Throwing it at the ground, it turned long and thin, and began to hover over the leaves and roots on the forest floor.

I jumped on, and motioned for Ulrich to get on too. He did, and then put a hand on my arm. Like I said before, hover boards were very similar to skateboards. I told Ulrich this, so he got his own balance and I started to steer us upwards.

We were flying too fast to land when I finally saw the school. So, I told Ulrich to hang on while I tried to make a very dangerous type of landing. The kind my father never really got around to showing me. In fact, dad had never shown me how to land at all, but I didn't tell Ulrich that.

He put his arms around my waist, and I made a very sharp turn, and came to a screeching halt 100 feet above the ground. Ulrich almost fell off, but I kept him balanced. Then I did something that was probably very stupid; I jumped off. Ulrich was still on board, and looking at me like I was an idiot. I hadn't gone to the cement though, I was still hanging on to the edge of the board.

I looked to the ground, then back up. Suddenly, I remembered what my dad had done before when I'd gotten stuck high in the air. I motioned for Ulrich to jump on the board, and he shook his head. After a minute or two, he finally did it. At the exact moment he jumped, I pushed down on the board. It started to fall a little faster than I'd expected, but the trick would still work.

My feet hit solid ground in half a minute, which did hurt a little, but I didn't sprain an ankle or anything. Ulrich stepped off the board very quickly, and we looked around the courtyard we'd landed in. I swear, every person in the yard was frozen in place staring at us. It was really creepy how silent it was.

We didn't stand there long though, we needed to get going. Ulrich knew where the gang would be. So, after I'd turned the board back into a chip, he led me through the school. We knew we'd need everyone, in case Jeremie didn't know what to do, or needed more than one person, not to mention, I wanted to apologize to them all for lying. So, we split up and decided to meet at Aelita's room, since I knew where it was.

I was going to get Aelita and Yumi, and he was going to get Odd and Jeremie. He told me where to go, and I went as fast as I could. Aelita was in Ms. Appleton's room at that time. I had no other way I could think of, so I just walked into the room.

I went over to Ms. Appleton, who was at the blackboard, put my hand on her arm, and whispered something into her ear.

"Miss Stone." She said, and Aelita looked up from what she was writing. "The principal would like to see you." Aelita put her stuff into her backpack, got up, and headed for the door. I followed her out, then ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Aelita, we have to go to your room… now."

"But the principal-- you lied, didn't you?" She said.

I nodded, and replied, "you need to go to your room. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie will meet you there. I've gotta go get Yumi, though."

She ran off towards her room, and I started to make my way to the gym. That's where Yumi would be. I did the same thing with Yumi as I did with Aelita. We left, and we went to Aelita's room.

Of course, everyone else was already there. They were all sitting there. The same silence hung that had been on and off for the past few days.

Ulrich took to explaining what was going on. Odd came over to me, and just stared into my eyes. "So… you're my granddaughter?" He said quietly. No one else spoke.

I nodded, put a hand on his arm, and answered. "I wanted to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't believe me. Plus I didn't think all this would happen just because I lied." I smiled.

"So how did you get here. Did you use a time machine or something?" He laughed.

"No, that hasn't been invented yet." I said, my hand still on his arm. Everyone else laughed with Odd, even though they had no clue what I'd said. "I was playing a game. A game you gave me, based on your Lyoko adventures. A XANA symbol appeared on the screen, and I disappeared. I landed in the ice sector, and that's when all this took off." I looked at Odd, who turned around. He told the others what I'd said. Then I remembered what I'd forgotten to say. So I grabbed his arm and swung him back around. "But Odd, I can't stay here much longer. The Return To The Past screwed up whatever's keeping me here, and I need Jeremie to send me home… now. Or else, I think I might disappear for good."

He went over to Jeremie, and told him what I'd said again. Jeremie just stood up, and started pacing the floor.

"This is going to be really complicated." Jeremie said. "I have never dealt with anything like this. Do you know what you're asking me to do?" He said to me. I kind of nodded and turned at the same time. Like you know when it's something where you can't really flinch, but you just have to move? It was like that.

He looked at the group. We were all sitting on or near Ulrich's bed, while he was pacing the other side of the room. "I think I have an idea, but we've gotta get to the factory, and I don't know if we can get there that quickly." A smile slowly crept across my face. Ulrich noticed and just said, "oh no."

The whole gang came outside with me, and I threw two black chips at the ground. I had been borrowing Grandpa Odd's, so I had two. I gave a quick one-minute demonstration on steering, and soon three people were on each, and we were off.

Soon, we could see the factory, but landing on a bridge was not something I was going to try with the gang. Since Ulrich and I knew, somewhat, how to land, we showed the others on our board, and told Aelita to just hang on.

We had landed in a clearing. The same clearing I had wandered into earlier. I turned the boards back into chips, and we all ran onwards.

We were fine until the bridge. There we were greeted by a familiar face to me. It was Alex Armegan, the school bully in 2080. I stopped abruptly, the gang looked back at me, and Yumi yelled, "come on, you don't want to die do you?"

I shook my head, pointed at Alex, and started moving slowly backwards. I know what I said earlier, _"I don't take crap from anybody,"_ but this was different. Alex was the only kid in school that I was afraid of. He had broken my arm a few months ago. He threatened to mess me up every day after that. He broke my arm because I had accidentally spilled my lunch on him. Yes, it was an accident. I'm young, not stupid.

He looked over as Yumi yelled and I froze when his gaze met mine. The gang looked over to see a tall, stocky boy striding over at a very quick pace. I was too petrified to notice what was going on; the time zones were colliding, and either I had to disappear or go back to my own time, or else.

He lunged towards me, and pinned me to the ground. I tried to throw him off, even though I knew it was pointless. Then I felt a sudden small impact, and Alex rolled to my left onto his back. I looked up and saw Odd, standing there with a long, metal rod in his hand. He helped me up, and we started to run to catch up with the rest of them.

Alex was up quick though. We hadn't made it 20 feet before he was already chasing us. "Get back here Della-Robbia!!" Alex screamed. Then Odd stopped short, turned around, and punched the oncoming Alex in the face. Alex fell backwards onto the bridge, and I was amazed that he was surprised by the sudden attack.

Me and Odd ran on, and we just missed the elevator. We had to take the ladder, so we started quickly scaling down the rungs.

We got there just as the three golden doors were closing on the scanners, so we had to wait. While we were waiting we heard a clambering upstairs, then Alex appeared at the bottom of the ladder.

"I told you I was gonna mess you up!" He said. Then he came over, grabbed me by the hair, and lifted me clear off the ground. "And now you have no teachers," I went flying across the room, "no robots," I was picked up and launched again, "and no friends to protect you."

"Boy are you wrong!" I said as I fought the intense pain going through my head. At that, Odd jumped onto Alex's back, and I fell to the floor.

"Get in the scanner." Odd yelled. "I'll take care of brick-face." I nodded and jumped into the nearest scanner. As Jeremie virtualized me, I was thinking. I knew Odd couldn't beat Alex, no matter how hard he tried. Alex would probably end up sending Odd to the hospital like he did to me. I just hoped that Odd could hold off the bully for just long enough.

I landed in the ice sector. "Now you need to get back to the exact place you landed before." Jeremie said from above. "Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi are getting rid of the welcoming committee, and you and me have to find the very exact coordinates of the dimensional loop. If I launch the program and you're not perfectly on target, the time zone dimensions will tear, and your timing fabricator will instantly backfire."

I was just as confused as you probably are. "In English please!" I said to the ceiling.

Surprisingly, he replied. "If you're more than one-tenth of an inch off, you'll explode."

"Oh, OK." I said.

So me and Jeremie tried to work together to get me right on target, while Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich fought off 3 crabs. Finally, the ceiling said, "don't move a muscle, I'm launching the program." So I stood there, as still as a living person can possibly be. "Aw man." The ceiling said. "There's a glitch in the program, but don't move. It'll only take me a minute to fix."

I looked over to Yumi and Ulrich, but saw something I didn't expect. There was a laser beam flying towards me. I knew the painstaking work it took to get me right on the spot, but it would be for nothing if I died.

I jumped out of the way, but left a techno-chip on the floor right at the exact coordinates. That was when I noticed that I was still in my regular clothes. I guess things were really getting bad. Then I noticed that Yumi was gone. Aelita and Ulrich were fighting off 3, apparently very tough, crabs.

Even though I had no weapon, I ran over to help. Then I got an idea. I ran under one of the crabs, despite the protests of the other two, and pulled a small, blue techno-chip out of my bag.

I threw it at the crab, ran out from underneath, and watched the thing explode. Since I was easily heard in Lyoko, I yelled, "stove techno-chip, now cooking time is anytime." Both of them just laughed a little and went back to the other two crabs.

Suddenly, there was screaming from above. It sounded like Odd. The other two noticed too, and Aelita was struck by a laser from a crab. She disappeared, and Ulrich told me to go hide behind an ice-rock or something. I obeyed because I understood his reasoning. There was a lot of voices coming down from above. "Get back here twerp!" That was definitely Alex, and then there was a very, very loud yell from Odd. Then there was silence. I thought I knew what had happened; Odd had gotten knocked out, and Jeremie was hiding. I later found out that I was right. Except that Odd had just pretended to be knocked out, so Alex would go away.

I heard stomping, and then more silence. Jeremie came back over the intercom and said, "that was creepy, and we'd better hurry this up." Then suddenly, I flickered. My image was starting to fade from Lyoko, and that was the worst thing that could've happened right then. Ulrich was still managing one crab, but I needed to find that techno-chip. Thankfully, it was right where I'd left it.

Jeremie said something over the com that I couldn't understand. Then I felt myself rising above the ice. My body was disappearing, and I wasn't sure if that was supposed to happen, but I just let it go. Then there was a flash of bright light, and everything around me faded.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. I smiled. I was in my bedroom.

Running downstairs, I saw my Grandpa sitting in his usual storytelling chair. The neighborhood kids were gathered around him, and everything was just how it should be. He looked up from the group and smiled at me. He mouthed the word later, and I just nodded. The kids were now looking at me, as a single tear formed on my cheek.

I was as happy as I'd ever been, right at that moment. After all I'd gone through, this was it.

I was home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey people, it's me again!!! So I know you all said to extend it, so I did, but I'm all storied out…I appreciate all of your ideas, so I put them together, and this was what I came up with… the story will end in the next chapter though… but I am thinking of something else… I'm thinking of a sequel to the story that is set in Carys's time zone… tell me what you think… See ya!! **_

_**Chocochino11**_


	8. Secrets

-1Chapter 8

Secrets

Grandpa Odd came up to my room half an hour later. I had taken up that time doing absolutely nothing. Just sitting and thinking.

"So, Carys." He said while standing in my doorway. I looked up from the floor. "You look like you just went on a big adventure. Am I right?"

I nodded and looked at him. "Do you remember? Did it really happen?" I asked him hopefully.

"Did what really happen?" He said. "If it happened to you, I probably won't know the answer to that."

"Oh," I looked back at the floor. I was sure he was supposed to remember. "I went back in time though. I met you and all your Lyoko friends. And I almost pulled the time dimensions apart." I started to frantically tell him what happened. Maybe then he'd remember. "Oh, come on Grandpa Odd, you could not have forgotten this!"

"Dear, you must have had a dream." He said, and I slouched against my bed. "It's just a matter of time, when all things come to an end. But don't worry, the future awaits" He kissed my forehead and started to walk out of my room. I smiled. "I was thinking we could go hover-board-racing!" He called from the transporter down the hall.

A grin crept over my face. "I thought you didn't know how to use a hover-board!" I called back.

"I think I found a great teacher." He yelled.

I ran out of my room and down the hall. We both knew the truth, even if no one else did. And no one else had to. It was the first secret I had ever shared with Grandpa Odd. He knew what I was talking about, but saying it aloud might cause a ruckus if someone hears. So, we never told anyone. It was just the way it was.

And that, my friends, is perfectly fine…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey everyone!! Thank you for all your support on this story. The stuff you put in your reviews helps me a lot… I know this chapter is really short but that's all it needed to be… so I guess all that's left is… watch out for the sequel to The TimeGame… and please review it too… See ya!!**_

_**Chocochino11**_


End file.
